Una disculpa jamas dada
by DarkCarnival69
Summary: Tu primer error fue irte y dejarlo solo. Querías despejarte, tranquilizarte. Pensar bien las cosas antes de volver junto a tu amor. Pero la vida nunca es justa con las personas buenas.


Explicaciones al final del fic.

AstraAltair como prometí aquí está el fic.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Siempre hay cosas en esta vida de las cuales uno se arrepiente, puede ser una frase que dijiste en un momento dado y que hirió a alguien y tú no te diste cuenta, una acción que en el momento te hizo sentir bien pero después cuando la analizas te arrepientes, el dinero que gastaste en algo que nunca en tu vida vas a usar, pero igual lo compras, la fiesta que nunca fuiste, el abrazo que no diste, a la persona la cual no le hablaste, las cosas que nunca perdonaste ,etc.

Y ahora el peso de ese arrepentimiento esta sobre tus hombros y grabado a fuego en tu corazón y aún más en tu alma.

Una simple discusión los hizo enojar a ambos, las típicas discusiones de pareja que tenían y que arreglaban a los dos minutos, pero esa vez tu orgullo prevaleció y decidiste irte a otra parte. (Ya no te acuerdas el porqué de la discusión, pero ahora ya no importa).

Tu primer error fue irte y dejarlo solo.

Querías despejarte, tranquilizarte.

Pensar bien las cosas antes de volver junto a tu amor.

Pero la vida nunca es justa con las personas buenas.

Recuerdas bien ese momento, después de caminar por el parque para tranquilizarte, decidiste pasar a la florería a comprar rosas rojas para pedirle disculpas, caminas lentamente hacia el lugar que consideras tu verdadero hogar mientras fumas tranquilamente un cigarro, ves a los niños corre por todos lados, a los adultos caminando mientras hablan con otras personas, comprando cosas o simplemente corriendo porque de seguro llegan tarde a alguna cita o al trabajo, la rutina te pone feliz y te calma, empiezas a pensar en la disculpa que le vas a dar a Lavi, de seguro debe estar muy enojado contigo e insultándote en diferentes idiomas, pero sabes que te perdonara, el simple hecho de estar enojados más de un día es inaudito.

Pero el destino te tenía preparado otra cosa.

Vez gente corriendo desesperada, el tráfico fue cortado, escuchas los coches de policía llegando con una ambulancia detrás de ellos, tu corazón empieza a latir más fuerte de lo normal y sientes en tu interior que algo está mal.

Corres.

Corres.

Y lo primero que ves es la sangre.

Lo segundo es la gente a alrededor.

Y lo último que vez es tu amado tirado en el piso.

En ese momento tu mundo se hizo añicos como el ramo de rosas que tenías en tus manos.

Te quedas congelado, pero empiezas a caminar en modo automático hacia Lavi, no sabes en que momento habías empezado a llorar, pero no te importaba, la gente te hacia espacio para que pasaras -todos eran tus vecinos y conocían la relación que tenías con el pelirrojo-, te arrodillas a su lado y le tomas su mano.

El ultimo recuerdo claro que tienes es cuando los paramédicos suben a la ambulancia.

Después de eso todo está estático en tu memoria.

Pero recuerdas claramente el momento donde te dicen que no pudieron hacer nada.

Lavi estaba muerto.

Y ya no tuviste las ganas para retener las lágrimas.

Cuando ya estabas mejor te contaron por qué murió tu amado.

Después de que te fuiste el también salió para calmarse, camino hacia la biblioteca de la cuidad y después se devolvió -nadie sabe con seguridad si eso fue asi, pero algunas personas lo vieron ahí- cuando volvía al departamento que compartían un auto no respeto la luz verde y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Lo atropellaron.

El golpe fue muy fuerte y Lavi se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza, unas costillas se rompieron y perforaron un pulmón, su pierna izquierda se rompió y el hueso paso a llevar su arteria -eso explica toda la sangre que había-, aunque la ambulancia llego rápido, la pérdida de sangre era importante y aunque intentaron reemplazarla con transfusiones y sueros, no pudieron hacerlo, de un momento a otro dejo de respirar y cerro su único ojo esmeralda diciendo adiós al mundo.

No podrías creer que el mundo fuera tan cruel.

Les diste las gracias a todos por su ayuda.

Tus ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar, tu corazón cansado de sufrir, tu alma rota en pedazos.

Tenías que preparar un funeral.

Pero no podías asumir que Lavi no estuviera ya a tu lado.

Fue un funeral sencillo, fue mucha gente, más de la que creías que iba a ir -pero Lavi era querido, pero nadie lo quería más que tu-, recuerdas haber dicho unas palabras, pero el funeral sigue confuso en tu memoria.

(No quieres recordar a tu amado en un cajón de madera.)

(No quieres recordar el pésame de todos los que fueron.)

(No puedes asimilar que él ya no esté a tu lado.)

Tu familia está a tu lado en todo momento, les agradeces, pero solamente quieres estar solo para pensar. Pensar en que vas a hacer ahora sin Lavi a tu lado.

Nunca más lo vas a volver a abrazar.

Besar.

Mimar.

Mirar.

Hablar.

Ver su cara soñolienta en las mañanas.

Sus cabellos rojos desordenados.

El verde de sus ojos.

El sonido de su voz cuando te leía en voz alta

Nunca cumplirán sus sueños y metas.

Y lo que más te duele es que nunca te podrás disculpar por esa estúpida discusión.

Y sabes que eso te pesara en el alma por el resto de tu vida.

(Lamentablemente no recuerdas que Lavi te había perdonado en la ambulancia antes de dar su último respiro, tampoco recuerdas su último "Te amo" antes de cerrar sus ojos.)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Wow, nunca pensé que terminaría esta cosa. Lo tenía hace meses en mi notebook, pero entre mi internado, trabajos y exámenes para terminar la carrera no tenía tiempo para nada.

Bueno, ahora se preguntarán que tenía en mi cabeza cuando escribí esto.

Pensaba en mi papá. Mi padre falleció hace más de dos años y yo lo presencie. Me acuerdo de que un sábado nos peleamos por una cosa que ahora considero muy estúpida y estuvimos días sin hablarnos, hasta que una mañana me pregunto si me llevaba hasta el instituto y yo le dije que sí, volvimos a hablar y las disculpas estaban dadas y actuamos como siempre.

Al día siguiente falleció.

Por eso decidí escribir este fic, es un modo de curación para, y sin están leyendo esto, por favor, si se pelean traten de disculparse, yo tuve la suerte de disculparme con mi papá, pero otras personas no pudieron hacerlo.

Ticky no recuerda mucho por el shock de la situación, yo aun después de dos años no puedo recordar bien que paso esos días.

Bueno eso, espero que les haya gustado el fic y si le hizo llorar lo siento (hasta a mí me hizo llorar un poco).

Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic~

DarkCarnival69


End file.
